A Dead Romance
by jakehasissues
Summary: It's a stormy day in New York City and Spiderman finds himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. After receiving some pretty bad injuries our merc with the mouth Deadpool does the chivalries thing and takes the wounded hero home. What kind of mischief will they get into? A spideypool fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

 **For this fic Peter is 18 years old just in case this get sexual and someone freaks out in the comments. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of gunshot had taken are friendly neighborhood Spiderman form his normal portal route. It was a rainy day in New York, dark clouds loomed above the city ready to pour rain down on the ground below. The web slinger was just on his way back to his apartment hoping he would beat the rain home, but duty calls. Thankfully it wasn't hard to fine the source of the noise. As he surveyed the scene for the roof top he counted five armed men. Each of them was looking around as if they didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell?" Peter said standing up and getting ready to swing down to the street and start webbing up some bad guy. As he was about to do this he saw a blur of red and heard one of the thugs scream,

"There he is, shot the fucker!" This was followed by a barrage of ammo fly throw the air in all different directions trying to hit something. Peter had really had enough of this was swung to the city streets. He wasted no time webbing up the first two goons and just as he was about to web the third a bullet passed throw the center of his forehead and out the other end. Just as Peter turned to see were this came from he heard two more shots right behind him. To his dismay the men that he had tied up now had matching wounds similar to their friend only this time a man in red spandex was stranding over the bodies. At this point Peter felt stupid for not thinking about it early of course this had to be a Deadpool thing, what else could it have been. The masked man then turned around and acknowledged the young hero.

"What up Petey!" He said wavering the gun at the web slinger.

"I told you not to call me that in public." Peter said regretting even telling the older man his name.

"Oh come one, no hello for you favorite Deadpool?" he said sending off a shot that went wising by Peter head and into the fourth thug that was trying to run away. Peter turned around to see the man fall to the ground and spun on he's heels to face the merc.

"What the hell's going on Wilson." Peter said angrily

"Hey this one wasn't my fault ok, I knocked over some slime balls about a week ago and now there boss has been sending these dip shits after me ever since." He said clearly annoyed.

"Alright fine you're off the hook this time, but dude was all this really necessary." The red and blue hero said gesturing to the chaos. Deadpool only nodded happily, with a huge smile behind his mask. "Fine." Peter said angrily.

"Aww you can't stay mad at me spidey." Deadpool said walking over to the younger hero. "You love me too much." He said with a wink. This made Peter blush a bit, thank god his mask was covering it well. Before Peter could make a smart ass comment he started to tingle all over. His Spidey senses were going into overdrive. Before he could even turn around, before wade could tell him to move the fifth low life criminal got off a shot, hitting the web slinger in the left shoulder. The bullet then exited. He then feel to his knees feeling the pain rush throw him. Deadpool ran over to the young man trying to survey the damage, and just was he got close another shot rang out piercing wade in the middle of his forehead to match those of his resent victims. This made Peter fall back in shock, his eyes locked on wade who was face down on the street. Before Peter could even get a word out the thug was over top of him. He then delivered a swift kick to the man's abdomen causing him to double over in pain and just was he was walking away to return is focus to the man in red he placed his large foot on Peter's ankle and push down with all this weight. A spine tingling snap could be heard and another shot of pain ran throw him. The thug now happy with his work now loomed over the merc and give his head a solid kick to the head to make sure the job was done. But to be one the safe side he pulled out his gun and was ready to take aim for a final shot when a web held the hard that was griping the gun in place. The thug turn around annoyed.

"Oh, you're so next bitch. He said flashing Peter an evil grin. But as he turned back to deal with wade he was no longer on the ground but was face to face with the low life.

"Later jackass." He said thrusting his sward into the man's gut. He let out a gasp and that was the end of it. Peter watched in horror as Deadpool pulled out his sword and the thug fell to the ground. Wade then came right next to the boy and took a knee so he was at eye level. "What hurts." He said in a worried voice. Peter was taken aback by this, he had never seen this side of the older man before. After snapping back to the real world he gestured to his shoulder blood was already coming throw his suit. Wade quickly went over to the thug that had shoot Peter and ripped off a strip of his shirt. He then returned to the fallen hero and raped it around the wound. "You need to keep presser on this." He said not breaking eye contact (or whatever you did with a mask on). "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Peter said trying to push himself off the ground, but as he tried to put weight on his right leg he went right back down. Thankful Wade grabbed him before he could hit the pavement.

"There's no way you could make it a block with that leg." The merc said.

"Well what am I suposs?" Peter was cut off as wade picked him up and was now carrying him like a bride. "Deadpool?!" he said.

"Don't worry baby I'll give you a lift." The man said winking. Holding Peter tight to his chest. Peter's heart rate was going throw the roof as he could feel the rise and fall of wades chest push on his side, his blush burning agent his cheeks. Peter was jolted from his thoughts when sirens could be heard for the distance. "Shit!" Wade said breaking into a sprint down a dark alley, leave the grim scene behind them. Deadpool kept going down alley after alley, Peter didn't know where the hell they were going and he was a bit nervous to say the least. "Don't worry babe, worry almost there." The older man would reassure this companion as they counted to duck down alleys to avoid being seen. They finally stopped behind and old building, he then bent over and picked up a fake rock which had a key inside of it.

"Really?" Peter said looking up at the man

"What, you think I have pockets." He said walking inside the old building.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Author's notes**

 **Alright so that chapter 1 and set and done. I'm hoping to get into more of the smut in the next chapter and hopefully end it there, but I have had a few ideas to make this fic a lot longer than I thought and really make a strong relationship between Wade and Peter. Or I could just make different fic's for each story and just have them in the same universe. Tell me what you guys think, and also if you see anything wrong with my writing, like my spelling off or whatever you think please tell me it will only make me stronger. Also if you have any ideas for a fic let me know I'm willing to do anything! Have a great day and I hope to post the next chapter by 3/14/2016.**

 **-Jake**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Wade kicked in his apartment door still holding the blue and red clad hero in his arms.

"Ahh, home sweet home." He said taking in a deep breath. "Still smells like shit." He counted to say as he walked into the apartment and started heading toward one of the side rooms. Peter was guessing it was Wade's bedroom and he instantly got even more nervous. Not only was he in the merc's house but there wasn't any way for him to get home in the state he was in. Deadpool spin around and opened the door with his butt and counted to walk in. Peter was right, it was his bedroom. They counted to walk towards the bed and Deadpool laid him down on the messy unmade bed. Even with him trying to be gentle wade had still caused the hero some pain. "Sorry Babe." He said feeling bad for putting him in more pain. This made Peter blush, he always got flustered when Wade would us those little nicknames on him. Sometimes he could find the man just pain annoying, and other he just wanted to stay by his side no matter what.

"I…I'm fine." He said trying to sound tough, still feeling nerves around the red suited man.

"Here let me take a look again." Wade said

"Alright." Peter said looking up at the man from his spot on his bed. With that Wade leaned over the young hero and went to work.

"I need you to take off your suit."

"What?!" Peter said freaking out.

"I need to see what I'm dealing with here." He said starting to take off the suit. Peter felt uncomfortable but really couldn't do a whole lot about it and just sat there as Wade removed his top. Wade took the scene in front of him and he was sure happy as he looked down at the masked, bare chested hero that was on his bed. Wade snapped out of his delusion and decided this was not the time for that. He leaned over and look at the hero. The gunshot wound was the first thing Wade went to. He remembered the bullet went all the way through so he didn't have to worry about that, and if it had gone through the bone Peter would have been in much more pain so he didn't have to deal with that either. He decide on four stitches for the front and back. Next was his ankle, and for that we was going to need to have the hero take off his pants.

"Peter?" he said looking straight at the here.

"Y..yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I need you to let me take off your pants."

"I'M SORRY!" Peter said shocked as Wade slipped his index fingers into the hem of his pants.

"I just need to check and then you can cover up ok?" Wade said looking at the hero. Peter only nodded and the merc started to gently pull down the bottom half of the younger man's suit so as to not jolt him and cause him to hurt himself any more. Wade tried to keep eye contact but did check himself looking down a few times and god was he glad he did. After the garment was tossed to the floor Spiderman sat only with his mask and a pair of black boxers.

"Damn he's hot." Wade thought as he smirked behind his mask. Yet again he had to remind himself that he had a job to do and that he could picture Peter naked on his bed later when he had some free time, so he went back to work. The bone wasn't poking out of the skin so that was a good sign. He gently traced the hero's ankle to see what was wrong. This did cause Peter some discomfort but nothing he couldn't handle. After a minute of this Wade decided that it was a pretty nasty sprain, any more presser and it would have snapped. Deadpool got up from where he was working and walked out of the room. He entered the room a few seconds later arms loaded with medical supplies.

"Were did you get all the stuff?" Peter asked

"Ah you know, a little here a little there and Rite Aid." He said siting on the edge of the bed.

"But why, you don't need any of this you can just heal."

"Well sometimes my healing factor doesn't always work as fast as I would like." Wade said taking the lid off a pill bottle. "Here take this." He said dropping two white pills into the web heads palm.

"What are these?" Peter asked

"Some strong ass pain killers, they should help. But they will make you tired as hell so you might have to stay here for a bit. Here let me get you some water." The older man said getting up from the bed and yet again heading out the door. He then returned with a large glass of water and handed it to Peter. He looked down at the pills, did he really want to unconcise around merc, the answers was yes as lifted up his mask so that his mouth was relieved and put the pills in followed by a large swing of water. "Good now for the fun stuff." He said helping Peter sit up. He then went to work stitching up the gunshot wound.

"You're pretty good at this." Peter said

"Yeah well, this is a hell of a lot easier when you doing it on yourself." He said with a laugh. After Peter was all stitched up Wade disinfected it and raped it in gauze. He then moved to his ankle and rapped it tightly so he would not able to move as much. "I can get you an ice pack if you want." He said in a caring voice

"No I think I'm…" he was cut off as a clap of thunder that boomed though out the city. Peter jumped which caused Deadpool to laugh.

"What's wrong scared of a little thunder there spidey."

"Shut up!" Peter said staring daggers from behind his mask. Rain was now starting to pound on the window. Wade then walked over to a dresser next to the window and started rummaging throw it.

"Looks like it going to rain for a while, might want to try and take a nap." He said as he took a gray shirt out of the drawer and throw it at Peter. "You can wear that for now."

"Thanks." Peter said pulling the shirt over his head, it was far too big for him but still, it was nice of Wade to give him something to sleep in. He pulled his mask back down and let his head hit the pillow. The pills had already started to kick in.

"Sleep tight babe." Wade said as he kissed Peter on the top of his head and started to walk out.

"Wade."

"Yes Peter." Wade turned so that he could face his guest.

"Thanks, a lot." Peter said in a sleepily voice.

"Anything for you spider babe." Wade said as he turned back around and headed for the door closing it behind him. And with that Peters eyes finally drifted shut as he fell to sleep in the older mans bed. On the other side of the door Wade was pretty happy with himself. That was until he realized he now had some free to kill and he still had a great image of Peter with his boxers laying in this bed, and he know just how to pass the time.

Peter awake in the dark room, the sound of rain still pounding on the window. As you looked around he got worried till he remembered where he was. He sighed and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when they had he sat up in the bed to get a better look at his soundings. Right across from the bed was Wade in full Deadpool gear siting in a desk chair snoring softly. Peter smiled and just thought of how cute he was and it made him giggle a bit. And as if on cue Wade started to stir and looked directly at his favorite spider.

"What's wrong Pete?" Wade said starting to wake up.

"Nothing just woke up." Peter said as Wade reached over to the desk and grabbed a clock that was on the other side.

"It's like 3:00." Wade said rubbing the eyes of his mask.

"Ah really, might as well try and go back to bed." Peter said rolling back into bed. "Hey Wade why are you sleeping there?"

"I'm sorry, I...I was just trying to keep an eye on you, I can go sleep in the other room." Wade said getting up from his seat.

"No, no I was just saying that…you know…you could like…just sleep in your bed." Peter said and sank deeper into the bed.

"No I want you to have it." Wade said in a caring voice.

"I mean...it's a big bed." Peter said trying not to sound not to sound shy and meek.

"Oh I see." Deadpool said walking over to the bed. As he got to the free side of the bed and started to take off his suit top. "Don't look" he said winking at the younger man. Peter pulled the covers over his eyes as he heard Wade's zipper and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Then the bed started to move. As Peter pulled the sheets from his face and the first thing he saw was Wade in only his mask and a pair of red boxers. "Hey." He said as Peter blushed a deep red behind his mask. He quickly throw a sheet over the man and rolled over.

"Goodnight Wade." Peter said still trying not to seem shy.

"Goodnight spidey." Wade said as he placed a kiss on the check of the hero. And soon after that they both slipped into sleep.

 ** _End chapter 2_**

 _ **Author's notes**_

 _ **Ok so there's the next chapter, I hoping to get the next part up soon so stay tuned for that. I really don't want to put a date on this one just because I got a lot of shit to do this week, but I promise to have it up by 3/19/16 (Sunday). Also I have decided that I'm going to make this an ongoing series for my page, so this one could be a few chapters long I will post fics in-between chapters if I have time, but that's the plan for the time being. As always if you got any ideas for fics please let me know. And if you see anything wrong with my writing please let me know I really appreciate it. Have a good day.**_

 _ **-Jake ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

So I finished this chapter a bit earlier than expected, so here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 3

The next morning Peter was the first one to wake up. As his eyes fluttered open he was confuted by the bare chest of the man he was sharing the bed with. Peter was shocked at first, but as he gazed at the sacred skin of the merc he stared to enjoy his new view, taking in every curve he could. And Peter had to admit he was a bit turned on by Wades ripped chest, the man's pecks were huge and just a mere inches from his face. It was at this point Peter also noticed that wade had also rapped his arm around him somewhere in the night, his large muscular arm made Peter feel safe and protected like nothing could hurt him. Peter was just going crazy over Deadpool's muscles, he had some of his own but he still had a slimmer body build and Wade was just jacked. Peter was just desperate for a closer look. So that's just what he did, he leaned forward so that his face was pressed onto Wades chest, he then took a deep breath in and got a whiff of the older man's scent, a combination of musk and a cologne that Peter couldn't quite place. But never the less he found it absolutely intoxicating. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy himself. After about a half an hour went by and Peter hadn't moved an inch, but now Wade was starting to wake up. And he looked down at the hero in his arms. Peter's eyes were still shut behind his mask so he was unaware that Wade was even up let alone staring at him. All Wade wanted to do was sit here in this moment with his little spider but he know this was only temporary. He decide to try and get out of the bed so that Peter wouldn't wake up and freak out. So he slowly took his arm off of the young hero, Peter felt the loss of the mercs arm but kept his eyes closed. As soon as Wade had his arm back he ever so gently made his way out of the bed. He then walked out of his room scratching his ass as he did so. As soon as he exited the room Peter opened up his eyes and turned towards the door Deadpool was no were to be seen. He then sat up and cracked his back.

"Morning." Wade said in a sexy voice from the door way. Peter turned to greet his host.

"Good morning"

"Feeling better." Wade said as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah a bit, still sore." He said rubbing his wounded shoulder.

"Anything I can do." Wade said sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Peter. "Food, some water, maybe a bit of me." He said with a wink.

"No, I think I'm good." Peter said trying to hold back a laugh. "But I would love a shower."

"I think I can do that. Right throw that door." The merc gestured to a closed door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks." Peter said trying to get out of the bed.

"Let me help." Wade said as he pulled Peter closer to him. Once Peter was on his feet they both just looked into each other eyes, the room deathly quiet but neither of them wanted to break it. But Peter had to say something.

"So…um."

"Oh yeah." Wade said as he stepped back so Peter could pass him.

"Thanks." Peter said his face burning behind his mask.

"I'll see if I can't find something for you to wear okay." This was the moment that Peter realized he was still in his boxers.

"Thank you." He said quickly as he closed the bathroom door behind him. The bathroom was like the rest of the house, meaning that it was a mess. But at this point Peter didn't care, all he wanted to relax in the warm waters of the shower. First he stripped off the shirt Wade had given him the night before, and he throw it onto the floor. He then took of this boxers and placed them on side of the sink just in case he needed them latter. Finally he took off his mask and as soon as his skin hit the cool air around him he was thankful to be free. He usually didn't wear it this long, but he was glad that Wade did take it off him, it's not that he didn't trust Wade it's just he was unsure of how he would react to what was under the mask. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. After placing his mask next to his boxers he stepped into the shower he tried to keep all the weight off his left leg but had a bit of a hard time with it, but even while hoping on one leg he was able to unwrap his shoulder and leg. After that he was able to turn on the shower and let the warm water rain down on to his smooth skin. He just stood there for a good ten minutes till he finally felt refreshed. With a turn of the handle the water was shut off and Peter opened the shower curtain and garbed a towel that was hanging on the wall and started to rub it all over himself in an attempt to dry off. When that was done we wrapped the towel around his waist, and grabbed his boxers and mask and reentered the bedroom. Wade was no ware to be seen and the door was closed. Peter's eyes then drifted to the bed, on it was a folded stack of clothes that Wade must have left him. In the stack was a black tee-shirt that was far too big for Peter's tiny body, a red hoodie again not his size, and a pair of gray sweat pants. Peter pulled on the shirt and hoodie that he was swimming in and put on his boxers. After getting the sweat pants over his damaged leg and up the rest of the way he pulled on the draw strings so he would walk without them falling down. Last was his mask which he was now holding in his hands, in any normal circumstance he would have just pulled in on and have been done with it, his secret identity was one of the things he prided himself on. He stood there looking into the eyes of his mask. "Fine." He said to himself as he shoved the mask into the pocket of the hoodie and went to the bedroom door to find wade. 

Wade sat in the living room mindlessly surfing throw TV shows trying disparity to find something to watch. He was still shirtless but he had managed to put on a pair of black sweat pants, and of course his mask was still on. As he heard the door of his bed room open he turned his head to see the freshly washed and dressed Spiderman. But what he was confronted with was much better. In the door way was a handsome brown haired boy, his cheeks were bright red, he was clearly nevus.

"What?" Peter said from the door way trying to act tough.

"Oh nothing, it's just…wow." Deadpool said standing up from the couch, this made Peter blush even more.

"So?" Peter said.

"So?" Wade repeated "This is what you look like." At this point he was right next to Peter and placed his hand on his red cheek.

"Yeah…is that okay." Peter said not knowing what to say.

"Oh fuck yeah, your fucking hot." Wade said with a smirk. "Bet you get all the bitches."

"Something like that." Peter said with a grin.

"So you're sure I can't get you anything else. I make some damn good pancakes." Wade said backing up for the shorter man.

"Yeah, but thank you Wade. I owe you one." He said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Anything for you webs. Oh but one more thing." Wade said as we walked back to the table next to the couch and grabbed a brown paper bag. "Here this should help with that ever you need." He then throw the bag at Peter who caught it with no problem. Inside the bag were many different pill bottles. "Can't really go to the doctor so you packed you some pain killers and some antibiotics just in case. Oh and one more thing i promise." Wade said running off to one of the side rooms and entered moments later with a grocery bag in hand. "I got as much blood out of you suit as I could, but you're still going to need to wash it, and fix a few holes I didn't have time to mend them." He said handing the bag to Peter.

"Thank you Wade, this is perfect." Peter said looking up at Wade with his big brown eyes.

"Anytime…so want me to walk you down."

"Sure, that would be gre, WOO!" Peter was cut off as Wade picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Didn't think I was going to let you walk with that bad leg did you?" Wade said walking towards the door. Peter was going to say something but decided against it and just tried to enjoy the ride, breathing the man's scent as they descended the stairs to the ground floor.

Once they got to the street is was easy for them to flag down a cab. The driver gave Wade a strange look. It could have been the mask or that fact that he was shirtless but this was New York he had seen weirder. Wade slipped the man some cash as Peter climbed in the back seat.

"See you later Baby." The merc said backing away from the car.

"Goodbye Wade." Pater said as the car started to pull away. Peter didn't let his eyes fall away from the man in the mask till the driver started talking.

"Where to sir?" the driver said looking back a Peter. He then rattled off the address for his apartment and they were on their way.

End Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Okay so that's chapter 3. Since I got this chapter out early I'm hoping to get the next one uploaded by 3-21-16 (Monday) or 3-22-16 (Tuesday) so stay tuned for that. I have decided that after chapter 5 I will be taking a break from this fic to work on other stuff for my page, but don't worry I will be coming back to it. I just want to get some more story's out there. I would only be taking a week away from this fic so that's not too bad. As always if you got any ideas for fics please let me know. And if you see anything wrong with my writing please let me know I really appreciate it. Have a good day ^-^.

-Jake


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the late update. I was having some computer issues, but It should be fixed now and posting will continue as planned.

Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Peter's night with Deadpool, and he couldn't get the older man out of this thoughts. He had tried everything to stop thinking about him but nothing worked. Finally as night rolled around he dawned his Spiderman suit, he hadn't gone patrolling since that fateful night and he was starting to feel a bit better. Opening the window of his apartment he jumped out and started swinging around New York.

3 hours Passed and not a damn thing had happened. Peter was curranty siting on the edge of a building his legs hanging of ledge. He looked over the city taking in the view. It had been while since he just sat and relaxed for a bit.

"Now what's a little spider like you doing in a place like this?" Peter turned to see the red suited man standing behind him.

"Hey, what up Wade?" He said as the older man sat next to him a swag his legs off the side of the building.

"Not a whole lot, but you still haven't answered my question." Wade said turning to look at the hero he was siting next to.

"Just on portal."

"You should be in bed resting." He said concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, I know." Peter said shrugging

"So." Wade said returning his gaze to the city.

"So." Peter returned.

"So, you should just go home." Wade said standing.

"But." Peter stammered.

"No buts, now get your ass up." He said holding out his hand to the younger man. Peter took it and Wade pulled him up. "Alright, do you need my help getting back?"

"No I should be fine." Peter said rubbing his arm.

"Okay then! See you later webs." Wade then turned and stared to runing towards the opposite side of the building.

"WAIT!" Peter said just as wade was about to jump over to the next roof.

"Yes." Wade had turned around and was now looking at the red and blue hero.

"Do you…like…just want to come to my place for a bit…you know?" Peter said Heart pounding, his face felt like it was on fire. "It's not very far." A smile spread across the merc's face as Peter tried to get out every word.

"Yes!" Wade said running back to the red and blue hero and grabbing him by the hands. "Let's go." Wade said stating to walk off in a random direction, Peter still ion hand. "Shit were do live." This made Peter double over in laughter.

"Follow me." Peter said shooting a web up at a nearby building. "Try and keep up." He said flying off the roof and towards his apartment.

"NO FAR!" Wade screamed from his spot on the roof. "Alright, playing hard to get. I like that." The older man said flinging himself off the roof and down to the street to run after his little spider.

Wade chased after Peter for a few block, his eyes never leaving his pray as he swung from building to building till he finally landed on a fire escape. Peter then looked down and saw the older man looking up at him, he waved and entered his 11th floor apartment.

"Really Spidey?" he said running across the street and up the fire escape. After climbing to Peter's window he was already out of breath. Peter just sat on the window sill

"What took you so long?" He said smugly.

"Jack ass." Wade said between breaths. "So can I come in or what?"

"Hmm…okay." He said ducking into his dark apartment. Wade followed the younger man into what looked like the living room. Peter went over to the wall and flipped a switch, causing the lights on the ceiling to turn on illuminating the small room. It was very well put together, not much bigger then Wades but it was a hell of a lot cleaner. There was a small couch, a recliner and a large TV. "So this is it." he said gesturing to the space around him.

"It's nice man."

"Thanks. Um...make yourself at home, kick off your shoes, get comfy" Peter said pulling off his mask.

"Okay." Wade said not moving or taking his eyes off the hero.

"What?" Peter said feeling shy do to the man's gaze.

"Just not used to seeing you without the mask. It's just your so…wow." Deadpool said still staring at the hero.

"Thanks." Peter said with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I'm going to get changed…okay?"

"Alright take you time." Wade said as Peter went off into one of the side rooms. Wade took off his boots and placed them by the window alongside his swards which he had strapped to his back. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down. Soon after that Peter walked back into the room. He had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red top. He then took the recliner that faced the couch and just looked at Wade, waiting for him to say something or make some kind of move. But nothing came, they just sat there enjoying each other's company. "It's just so…strange." Wade finally said breaking the silence.

"What is?"

"Your face, it's just…not covered." Wade said leaning from his spot on the couch as if to get a better look.

"Yeah, that what's happens when I take off my mask."

"But why?" Wade said leaning back in his seat. "Why take it off? Why show me?

"I…I don't know." Peter said racking his brain for an answer. "I guess…I just trust you is all."

"Really!" Wade said almost jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"I mean…yeah." Peter said trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's Awesome!" Wade said as huge smile forming behind his mask.

"Shut up Wade."

"Not on your life Spidey." He said putting his hand behind his head. The two sat there for the rest of the night and just walked. Wade talked about a few contracts he had just finished, Peter talked about patrolling. After that it started to get a little personal, they told each other almost everything about their lives, how Peter lost his uncle, and how wade became Deadpool. They keep at it till it was well into the night. Peter looked over to the clock on the wall, throw the darkness he could make out that it said. It was 3:30. The young super hero yawned as Wade went on about one of his many misadventures. "Am I boring you over there?" He said looking over that the boy who was slumped over in his seat.

"No, no…it's just." He yawned again. "Getting tired."

"What is it past your bed time Spiderman?" Wade said making fun of the younger man.

"Fuck you, it's late." Peter said

"Whatever...want me to leave so you can sleep?" Wade said with a yawn of this own.

"Um…it's late why don't you just stay here?" Peter said getting up from his chair.

"Sounds like fun." Wade said getting up and walking over to Peter. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch." He said gesturing back to where Wade had just been sitting. "Or."

"Or?"

"You could just crash in my bed, it's probably a lot comfier."

"Sounds good to me." Wade said shrugging "Not like I haven't slept with you before." He said winking at the man. "Lead the way." He then followed Peter to his bedroom. As soon as they were there Wade started to strip down to his underwear and mask and climbed into bed. Peter on the other hand was taking off his jeans which earned him a few cat calls for the merc. After that was over he slipped off the shirt he was wearing and climbed in bed next to Wade. As soon as his head his the pillow he started to drift off to sleep.

"Night Peter."

"Night, Night." Peter said finally letting himself close his eyes to fall fast asleep. Wade just laid there looking at the hero and thought how lucky he was. And how badly he just wanted to take him right there and then. But Wade just laid there and looked over at the boy till he too started to feel the same urge for sleep and that's just what he did.

End Chapter 4

Author's notes

Ok so that all done with. Again sorry for this being a bit late. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by next Sunday (3/2/2016) but I could get it out sooner so just stay tuned. As always if you got any ideas for fics please let me know. And if you see anything wrong with my writing please let me know I really appreciate it. Have a good day ^-^.

-Jake


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes:

So first things first I would like to apologize for this fic getting out so late. This is my first time writing smut and I really wanted to make sure I was happy with it before I posted it. With that being said this does contain gay sex, so if your not into that don't read it. Also Peter gets drunk so if you have i problem with underage drinking i'm sorry that's in here to. So with all that out of the way i hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed in from the window on the far wall, the faint sound of traffic could be heard which caused Peter to stir for his slumber. His eyes opened slowly, he then sat up and rubbed them trying to help himself wake up. He looked over to the other side of the bed, expecting to see the larger man sleeping there. To his surprise the bed was empty. Peter looked around his room, not only was there no wade but his clothes were no longer laying on the floor form the night before. Peter swung his legs over the bed and stared to make his way out of the room looking for any sign of the man. As he entered the living room he looked over to the window and as he guessed both Wades boots and swards were missing. This made the young hero a bit sad to have to think that the merc had to run out like it was a one night stand, it's not like they had sex but still. Peter was about to head to back to bed when something caught his eye, a small scrap of paper was taped onto the window. He strolled over and took it off the glass and unflooded it.

Hey Pete,

Had to jet, got called to take care of some shit. Didn't want to wake you, so I just let you sleep. Promise to make it up to you spider babe.

Love the wonderful, handsome, and sexy Deadpool.

Peter laughed, at least he left a note. He then turned around and walked back to his room still looking down at the note and rereading in, he only wished wade waited around for him to wake up. The last few nights had been great and peter loved the closeness he was feeling for the man, it was almost addicting and he need more. When he finally got back to his room he flopped onto the bed laying on stomach, his eyes still stuck to the note. His head was swimming with ideas thinking of anything that would get him back in the company of the strong man. He had a few ideas but they all just seemed stupid, he needed something that would get him and Wade together ASAP. With nothing else to do and no other ideas coming to mind Peter just decided to give up and start the day. Will it was 12:30 at this point so it was more like start the afternoon. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water and started too striped down and fling his clothes into the hamper, after that he stepped into the stream of warm water and just relaxed, and try to get his mind off of Deadpool. After thoroughly cleaning himself he stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around him. It was at this point he looked around his bathroom, for the most part it looked like it normally did nice and clean, but there was one thing that was off, right next to his hamper there was a small pile of clothes. Peter always made sure put everything away but this time he must have missed the basket. Peter walked over to place them in the hamper. When got over to them he didn't recognize them at first but then it finally came to him, the clothes he had borrowed from wade the other night. How had he forgotten about them? Never the less Peter picked up the sweat shirt that was on top of the pile and pressed it to his face, still smelled like Wade. It was at this moment when the light bulb came on inside his head, the way he could see Wade again, it was a weak excuse but an excuse none the less. He placed the clothes in the hamper and picked it up, he then began to sprint half naked across his apartment to the laundry room. He threw Wades clothes into the washer with a few of his own, he wanted to make sure they were clean when he gave them back and ran back to his room still only wearing a towel. Peter was over joyed, everything was lining up perfectly. After putting on some clothes he decided to wait till tomorrow to go over to Wades, for all he know he was still out taking care of "business". So with only being a little bit past noon he needed to keep himself busy. He of course finished the laundry making sure it made it into the dryer, he even ironed Wade's clothes before neatly folding them and placing them in a small bag all ready for tomorrow. He also cleaned the entire apartment, cleaned out the fridge of some old takeout food, scrubbed the bathroom from top to bottom and it was only 3:00. He sat there in his living room not really knowing what to do so he turned on the TV and just sat there for the rest of the day, he did had a few shows he had to catch up on. As it got later in the day he made dinner and went straight to bed just waiting for tomorrow to come. 

It took all of Peter's will power to not just run over to Wades first thing in the morning. Finally at 4:00 PM he just couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know what was wrong with him it was almost like he craved the man, it felt like and addiction and he need his fix desperately. So he exited his apartment, making sure to grab Wade's clothes and headed down stairs to grab a taxi. It didn't take long for the cab driver to make it to Wade's place, Peter didn't get the address so he had to guild the man the whole way. After he paid the man and he ran up to the front door of the building. Next to the door was a small intercom box with names next to each button for the separate apartments. Peter found the one for Wades and pressed it, after a small amount of time passed and Wades lovely voice boomed over the speaker.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Umm Wade, It's me." Peter said in a shy voice

"Petey?" The merc said realizing who it was.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, come on in man." And with that the door lock clicked open and Peter was able to get in. Once he got to Wades floor he found that he was already waiting for him right outside his door. He was in full Deadpool gear of course. "What's up baby?"

"Oh…I just…wanted to give you this." Peter stammered handing the bag off to Wade. "I was going to give it to you yesterday but…you know."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that man. I got a call for a contract and I couldn't pass on it and I was going to tell you I was leaving put you looked so peaceful." Wade said just trying to make it so Peter didn't hate him.

"Your fine Wade." Peter said looking up at the man.

"You sure?"

"Yes I promise, I'm a big boy I can take it." He said puffing out his chest.

"I still feel bad…why don't you come in and let me make it up too you. I mean if you have time." Wade said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I can hang out for a bit." Peter said trying to hide his excitement.

"Awesome, come on in." Wade said stepping out of the way so Peter could enter his home. 

Peter sat down on a brown leather couch making himself comfortable. Wade came up next to the younger man.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Deadpool asked.

"Sure that would be great." Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Coming right up." He said turning around and walking into the kitchen. He headed start to the fridge and opened it taking note of its contents. For the most part the only thing to drink was a single bottle of water and beer. Wade really didn't want Peter to leave, he just wanted one more night with the young man. So he did what he had to and grabbed two beers and went back to his guest. When he got back to Peter he held out the bottle. "Care for a beer?" Peter was taken aback by this, sure he had drank before but he was still 18 so it was only in very small amounts, if any. But he still grabbed the bottle.

"Thanks." He said taking the cap off and having a swig. "I'll just have the one" Peter thought as Wade took the seat next to him already drinking his beer.

"So, what's up Spidey?" Yet again the two men just got lost in conversation. And it didn't take long for Peter to finish his beer and decide to have another one more…and then another…and another. Needless to say he didn't just stop at one. Peter decide to just say fuck and keep going, after a bit he lost count and so did Wade for that matter. "You okay there Pate?" Wade asked looking into Peters brown eyes.

"I'm good, totally fine!" Peter said throwing his hands into the air.

"You're drunk." Wade said standing up

"Fuck you." He said as the larger man stood in fount of him and holding out his hand to help Peter to his feet. He took Wades hand and was pulled off the couch, he stumbled a bit but regained his balance quickly.

"Here, let me get you home." Wade said still holding on to Peters hand as he walked to the front door.

"Wait." Peter said stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah babe?" Wade said turning around. Just as he made eye contact with the young hero, Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close. He then placed his lips on Wades, or at least were they would have been if Wade didn't have his mask on. After a minute of Peter trying to make out with the older man and finding out it wasn't working he pulled his head back not taking his eyes off his partner. "What was that for?" Wade said in a hushed voice.

"I…just felt like it." Peter said his heart beating out of his chest.

"Peter…you're drunk, we can't do this." Wade said as Peter rolled up the brim of Wades mask so it was no longer covering his mouth, he then leaned in and pressed his lips to the older mans, and with no mask in the way Peter got what he was looking for as he felt Wades scared lips rub against his. Peter wasted no time and bit Wade's lower lip causing him to open his mouth so Peter could slip his tongue in. They only broke the kiss when they both had to take a deep breath. "Bedroom?" was the only word Peter could get out. Wade nodded and dragged to the young hero to his room. Once the entered they went back to attacking each other's lips. Wade then threw Peter on his bed and jumped right on top of his. He began to nip and lick at the soft flesh of Peter's neck causing in to moan in pure pleaser. Wade ran his gloved hands under the young hero's shirt feeling every inch of the boy. He then stopped his assault on the poor boy so that he could pull the shirt over his head. Peter just laid there looking up at the man in red, his cheeks were burning crimson. His face was dripping what could only be described as pure sex. Wade then stated to strip out of his suit, he soon stood before the boy on his bed in only his mask. He hooked his fingers into the waist of Peter's pants and look up at him.

"You sure about this?"

"Oh god Wade please, just do it." Peter moaned. And that's all Wade needed to hear. He quickly got Peter out of his jeans and underwear. They both sat there just taking each other in, then Wade went right back to making out with his Spiderman. As they did this Peter moved his hands to the sides of Wades head and attempted to remove his mask, he was stopped by wade grabbing him by the wrist.

"Not that…not now." Peter nodded and pulled him back so there lips could once again meet. Peter then started to grind on Wade, he loved feeling the friction on his hardening member. And Wade wasn't too far behind, just seeing Peter naked was enough to get him hard but to feel his cock rub on him was almost too much. Peter the broke the kiss, he was breathing heavy and there was only one thing on his mind.

"Wade, just fuck me please! I can't take it anymore!" Peter screamed

"Anything for you baby." Wade said placing one last kiss on his lover. He then place 2 fingers onto Peter lips. "Suck." He said. Peter sure as hell didn't need to be told twice and took the fingers in his mouth and started to coat them in his spit. Wade then took his other hand and started to jack Peter off. His slow strokes were driving him wild. Wade took his fingers form Peter mouth and place them next to Peters back entrance. "This your first time?" Wade asked. Peter only nodded in response. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said inserting a single finger into Peter's ass. It was so tight and warm, Wade couldn't wait to have his cock in there. He continued to stork Peter as he probed his ass. Peter was in haven. Soon Wade inserted his second finger, Peter felt a bit of pain but nothing he couldn't handle. Wade played with his ass till he felt that it was nice a loose. He then reached over to his bed side table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom form the drawer. He opened the bottle and placed a generous amount onto his finger and went right back to Peter's hole, covering every inch he could with the clear liquid. After that was done he took the condom and was about to open it when Peter chimed in.

"Don't." He said

"Are you sure?" Wade said looking down that the young hero.

"I want to feel you inside me…please Wade." He said his big brown eyes looking right up at Deadpool.

"Whatever you say." Wade said tossing the condom across the room and started to cover his rock hard cock in lube. After that was done with he placed one last kiss on Peter's lips and positioned the head of his member right at Peter's entrance. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch watching Peters face as it switched from pain to pleaser with each passing second. Soon he was pressed up against his lover, his man hood completely engulfed by Pates wonderful ass. He just waited there letting him adjust to not only his size but being fill for the first time. It was really getting Wade extra hard knowing he was the one to take Peters virginity. Peter then stated to grind on Wade telling him that he could move. Wade then pulled out and went right back in a little faster this time. This time around he hit Peter's prostate causing him to scream out in lust. "So you like that do you?" Wade said smirking at the boy. The only response Peter could give were more cries of pleaser. And it's all Wade needed to know he could keep going. At first he keeps up the slow and easy pace but he's soon not able to handle it anymore and starts to ram into the tightness faster and faster, no longer taking the time to have well placed thrusts, they are more frantic and wild but still hitting all the right spots, Peters cock dripping with pre-cum. Wade can feel that he's close and started to ram faster into Peter while he jacked off the hero's cock. He pushes in more time and blows his load deep within Peter and with few more well placed strokes Peter shot his seed all over his chest and Wades hand. Wade then licked his hand clean not letting a single drop go to waste. He does the same for Peter's chest and when he's done finally pulls out of Peter and bends down so his face in eye level with his abused hole. He pressed his lips to the opening and flicks his tongue inside and lets his mouth fill with his juices that have been mixed with Pate's ass. With his mouth full he gets up from his spot and moves back up to Peter he places a kiss on his lips and starts to share the fluids with him. Peter was shocked at first but trusted Wade and if he was being totally honest with himself he kind of like it. Finally Wade was finished and he flopped next to the web head and rolling on his side warping his arm around the smaller man. They were both completely exhausted and covered in sweat and cum.

"Fuck." Was a Peter could think to say

"I know babe." Wade said placing a kiss on Peter temple. "Love you Patey." Wade said pulling the boy even closer to him.

"Love you too Wade." Peter said with a grain on his face. For the rest of the night the two man just lay there and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace without a care in the world.

End Chapter 5

Author's notes:

Okay so I hope you all liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it. I did say in some of the previous chapter that I would be pushing this fic to the back burning so I can do some more writing, but don't worry I'm already working on chapter 6 and that could be up as very soon so stay posted. And don't worry I will tell you all when I plan to end it as of yet I don't have and ending so that good. As always if you got any ideas for other fics please let me know. And if you see anything wrong with my writing please let me know I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day ^-^.

-Jake


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's been a while. But I'm still alive ^-^. I keep getting emails for this fic with all the comments I get from you guys (thanks for that by the way), if you guys favorited it or if your following it. And since I keep getting these I was wondering if should continue this fic. If I could get some comments if you guys want me to do this or just keep it how it is. I really want to get your feedback. Also I took some of your feedback and I got a proxy to look over all my new work for me since I can't spell for shit. So that will help a ton so thanks for not hating me for that. Also just as an update even if I don't add a chapter or two on to this one I will be uploading a few new fic's soon, so stay posted for that. Anyway thanks for sticking with me guys and please tell me if I should continue this.

See you soon ^-^

-Jake


End file.
